In conjunction with the North Carolina Pharmaceutical Research Foundation, NIA is conducting a study of drug usage by the elderly. The Medicaid records for years 1973 through 1976 will be the primary data source for this study. Questions on self medication, medical care factors, drug cost, and drug problems related to the elderly will be addressed.